Kurogane's Annoying Snack (Vore)
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: Kurogane is fed up with Fai and Mokona, so he decides its time for a little payback when he buys a mysterious fruit, from a merchant called Voraphilia or Varaphilia, what does this fruit does and what happens to Fai and Mokona? contains language and vore. SEQUEL COMING SOON!
1. Chapter 1

Kurogane's Annoying Snack (Vore)

Part 1

KuroganexFai+Mokana

~Normal POV~

Syaoran (The real one), Sakura (The Clone), Fai (As a vampire now), Kurogane, and Mokona were in a new world called Tajoru (Ta-Joe- ru), they all continued to search for the next feather of Sakura's memories. So they continue to search for the feather in this world and as usual Kurogane got very annoyed by Fai and Mokana, he even wished there was a way to get rid of them for a while.

So in order to search for the feather in this world, they decide to split up in making the search easier to do. So Kurogane went to go through the market place so he can ask people for information about the feather, then as he was looking he notice some strange fruit that he never seen before, it was black, red and it was a shape like an apple and he asked the man that was selling them, "Hey what king of fruits are these?" "Mmm, these are extremely rare fruits called voraphilia or vorarephilia, they exactly enhances a person's or a creature's stomach capacity ten times fold, in which they can swallow anything to anything small to a person, sir." The merchants he was a least about in his 30s, he wore worn out clothing, his eyes were hazel, and he wore reading glasses, then Kurogane asked, "So your saying if I ate one of these things, I'll be able to swallow anything that is bigger or smaller than me, correct." "Yes that's right, sir." The merchant said and Kurogane had a devious smirk on his face and he said, "I'll buy some, then." "Okay how many will you like, then?" The merchant asked him he counted in how many in his group so to see on who would he like to try it on and he said, "Well, first off, how long do they last for?" "At least for a week." The merchant said and Kurogane said, "I would like to have two of them." "Okay coming right up, sir that would be 25 genos." The merchant said as Kurogane pulls out 25 genos and gives it to the merchant and gives a plastic bag with the two fruits in a plastic wrapping and the merchant said, "Thank you and come again soon." "Your welcome." Kurogane said as he takes the plastic bag and walks away with a devious smirk on his face for a little payback to the two people in his group, Mokona and Fai.

~Time Skip Fai and Mokana appears on the screen~

Kurogane met up with the others as Syoarn said, "Did you find anything, Kurogane?" "No, I didn't find a clue or anything." Kurogane said then Mokona said, "Puu, I met he was goofing off somewhere." "Kurgie, you know better to help in looking for the feather or where looking for your girlfriend Kishimu." Fai said in playing around with Mokona and Kurogane shouts at the top of his lungs, "I WAS NOT, YOU IDIOTS!" he then starts to chase after Fai and Mokona shout, "Uh Oh, Kurgie is mad, run away." Fai and Mokona ran away from Kurogane as he chased after them. Kurogane had a devious smirk on his face that Syaoran and Sakura didn't notice. Kurogane chased the two into the woods when he was far behind he took out one of the fruits and bit into it and it had a nasty taste to it. after he finished eating it, it didn't feel anything had change, but he was going to test it out when he saw Mokona flying around.

He first puts the extra fruit in his black long coat to save for some other time; he carefully conceals himself as he was behind Mokona, then Mokona turns around when she saw a shadow looming over her, she tried to get away from Kurogane it was too late. Kurogane was faster he grabs Mokona as he said, "Don't think that I'm letting you off easily this time, creampuff." "K-Kuro-puu your scaring let me go." Mokona said then Kurogane gave Mokona a long lick making her tremble in fear and Kurogane said, "Mmm you do taste good, creampuff." Before Mokona could say anything, Kurogane opens his mouth as wide as he could and shove Mokona into his mouth. Mokona struggles inside of Kurogane's as she shouts, "K-Kuro-puu th-this isn't funny anymore let me out." Mokona felt Kurogane's tongue in moving her back of his throat and gives a hard swallow as he tilt his head back. Kurogane felt Mokona going down his throat as she as hard as she could, but it wasn't good enough, Kurogane said, "If I would have that you tasted this good, I would have done this a long time ago." He then felt Mokona enter inside of his stomach as he saw a small bugle appears and Mokona continues to struggle in inside of his stomach and Kurogane said, "Now time to find that damn idiot Wizard Vampire." He went to search for Fai, but what he doesn't know is that Fai had witness the whole thing and he had to warn Syaoran and Sakura of what just happen.

Fai continues to run through the woods in getting back to Syaoran and Sakura, but before he was half way out of the woods in bumps into something hard he looks up in seeing Kurogane as he said, "Going somewhere Wizard?" "No of course not, Kurgie, but what about you what did you do to Mokona?" Fai said in a stern voice and Kurogane said, "Oh you mustn't worry about creampuff, you'll be joining her soon enough." Fai then gets up and jumps as far as he can from Kurogane and since he gave up magic for Yuko's price all he could do was to fight him off. Kurogane then pulls out his katana Souhi (Blue Ice) as he shouts, "Tenma Kuuryuusen (Demon Sky Dragon Flash)!" Then suddenly a bright blue light appears from his sword and charges into a dragon and chases after Fai as he dodges the attack. Kurogane kept on launching his attacks on Fai knowing that he will be wide open, then that moment came when Fai lost his footing and Kurogane shouts, "Senryuu Hikougeki (Flash Dragon-Scattering Light)!" Fai gets hit in full blast of the attack as he falls to ground in serious pain, Kurogane smirks deviously as he walks over to him, and Kurogane said, "Do you now wish that you had your music now, Wizard?" "Wh-What do want, Kurogane? I know what you did to Mokona, now let her go!" Fai said and Kurogane then leans down and gives a long lick on his cheek, making Fai shiver in fear in knowing of what was going to happen, and then before Fai could react, Kurogane grabs ahold of him, as he open his mouth as wide as he could, and shove Fai's first into his mouth.

Fai starts to struggle as he was in Kurogane's mouth as he went further back to the back of his mouth. Fai went down into his throat it was very tight and as Fai went further down he shout, "Hey Kurogane, let me out this instance!" but the only reply he got was a some moans from Kurogane as he continues to shove Fai further down his throat. Fai continues to go his throat, then he felt an opening as Fai guessed that he was starting to enter inside of his stomach and saw little Mokona as she shouts, "Fai!" "Mo-Mokona!" Fai said in shock seeing that Mokona was still alive. Kurogane felt that Fai was starting to enter his stomach so he continues to shove him in further as he had Fai up to his waist. Fai continued to enter inside of Kurogane's stomach as he starts to curl up in a ball to get into a better position so not to squish Mokona. Kurogane then gives a hard gulp when he was up to his feet now, he sigh in relief, and with the long black coat he wears no one would notice the huge bulge of his stomach or the struggling movement of Fai and Mokona, then Kurogane could he barely of muffling screams and Kurogane said, "Will you two stop it, you will not get digested, the two are going to be in there for a long time so there won't be any sense to call for help." The two stayed quiet and Kurogane headed back to meet up with Syaoran and Sakura.

~Time Skip Syaoran and Sakura appears on the screen~

Kurogane finds Syaoran and Sakura of where they were before when chased after him, then he heard Syaoran said, "Oh Kurogane your back. Where are Fai and Mokona?" "They decide to go mess around after chasing them and I guess were stuck here for a while since they decide to screw around." Kurogane said and Sakura said, "Okay, I guess we will have to wait for them to get back, since we Syaoran just found the feather up in that tree after a few explosions earlier." "Well, that's good to hear, what was one of the memories?" "A promise, that someone very dear to promise me promised me of letting me sleep inside of him." Sakura said not noticing the blush on Syaoran's face. Kurogane knew of what was going on, so he decides to help out on the promise after he spits out Fai and Mokona that is, then Syaoran said, "By the way, where did you disappeared to, Kurogane?" "I had a little snack on the way back after I lost that damn Wizard Vampire and creampuff." Kurogane said, successfully hiding his smirk, then Syaoran said, "Well I guess will have to find a place to stay for the mean till Fai and Mokona come back." "Okay then, Syaoran." Sakura said then Kurogane said, "That's fine by me." Then he felt Fai and Mokona starting to struggle and Syaoran and Sakura didn't notice and Kurogane said as Syaoran and Sakura walked further away, "I'm not letting you guys out that easy, the two of you will have wait till I let you out." He then starts to walk in following Syaoran and Sakura in finding a place to stay for the night.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A Little surprise for the turn (vore)

~Squeal to Kurogane's Annoying Snacks~

KuroganexSyaoran+SakuraxFai+Mokona

~Normal POV~

It's been a week since Kurogane had kept Fai and Mokona inside of him, so while Syaoran and Sakura were out for a while he decides to go back to the woods and spit them out. It was about a 20 minute walk from the inn that their staying in to the woods that he had swallowed Fai and Mokona at. As soon as he was further away from the town, he puts his fingers in mouth causing to gag himself, he kept on gaging himself till he felt Mokona coming through his throat followed by Fai, and then he spits out Mokona first then Fai who slides out of his mouth. Both Fai and Mokona were covered in saliva from being inside of Kurogane and Fai said, "Well…that was interesting, Kurogane." Mokona just laughs a little as Kurogane walks away from the two and heads back to the inn to meet up with Syaoran and Sakura.

As Kurogane made his way back to the inn, but not behind was Fai and Mokona, which they were both tried, and Kurogane guessed that Fai used his magic to help to dry off. As they got back to the inn, Kurogane, Fai, and Mokona went to the room that they are staying at, and Syaoran and Sakura haven't returned yet so Fai told Kurogane that him and Mokona were going to take a shower. As Fai and Mokona went to take a shower, Kurogane went to sit down on his bed as he wait for the others to enter and right on cue Syaoran and Sakura had entered the room as Syaoran said, "We're back, Kurogane, and we haven't seen Fai or Mokona anywhere." "Don't worry about it, kid. In fact they both just returned not too long ago." Kurogane said and then Fai and Mokona came out of the bathroom as Fai was in normal clothes, then Mokona said, "Ready to go to the next world everyone." "Yes, in fact we just checked out from the hotel just now." Syaoran said and Sakura just giggles. Mokona then starts to glow very bright as wings started to pop out of her back and said, "Mokona Moriki, ready to go. Waa Puu!" The four disappears as Mokona started to suck them inside of her to travel through dimensions then she said after sucking them in as a small whole was created on the floor, "Bye bye." She jumps into the hole and after she enters inside of the hole it disappears.

~Time Skip Kurogane and Syaoran appears on the screen~

As they enter to the next dimension a bubble is formed into the sky as it slowly pulls forward on the ground then pops in revealing the sitting on the ground which it looked like they were in the woods, but no towns or anything was there, and then Mokona said, "Hehehe, Welcome to a Brand New World!" "Hmmm, say Mokona is there a feather in this world?" Syaoran said then Mokona said, "I'll check." Then she starts to feel around her for any powerful energies, then stop and said, "I do feel one but it's faint." "That's good to know." Fai said as Kurogane doesn't say anything. The four then started to search the feather and as they searched through the woods Kurogane spots the same fruit from the last world, he remembered of what Sakura's memory was and what that merchant said, so he takes one of the apples from the tree and shouts towards Syaoran, "Hey kid, catch." Syaoran turns around and catches the apple that Kurogane tosses and he said, "Thanks, but what is it?" "It's the same fruit that they had in the last world that we were when we decide to split a merchant was selling them said that they were called voraphilia or vorarephilia and what they do is that you are allowed to swallow anything up to your size for a week." Kurogane said to Syaoran as he walks by him and Syaoran got the idea of what he meant he would be able to keep the promise to Sakura. So he starts to eat the fruit as he starts to walk to catch up with the others.

~Time Skip Sakura and Fai appears on the screen~

After searching some parts of the woods, no sign of Sakura's feathers, and it was starting to get dark. So they all started to set up for camp for the night, Syaoran and Kurogane were gathering some firewood as Fai was cooking for dinner and Mokona and Sakura were collecting some of the fruits that were okay to eat. After everyone was back from their chores that Fai had given them to do, dinner was finished, everyone started to eat their dinner as Fai passed it around in a small bowl, everyone ate there dinner quietly for once which was very surprising to themselves as well. After they finished dinner they clean the bowls and everything else, they started to get their sleeping bags all set and everything, then Syaoran said to Sakura, "Hey Sakura can come with for a minute." "Sure Syaoran." Sakura said and they went into the woods and Kurogane knew of what was going to happen, then he looks over at Fai who was playing with Mokona. Kurogane then got up to look for the two to see of what will happen now. Kurogane got up and walked into the woods without Fai and Mokona noticing. He continues to walk into the woods and hid behind the bush when he finds the two talking about something.

Syaoran were just staring at one another then Sakura said breaking the silence saying, "So Syaoran what did you want to talk about?" "Well remember the memory that you gained in the last world." Syaoran said and Sakura nods her head and Syaoran said, "Well will you let me to fulfill that promise for you." "Uh…um…well, I guess that's okay with me if you're okay with it." Sakura said as she was blushing and Syaoran nods his head. Syaoran then grabs on her sides, opens his mouth as wide as he could, and puts Sakura's head in first as he slowly clamps down on it as he begins to swallow her whole and alive. Sakura was now inside of his mouth as she started to go further and further to the back of his throat. When she started to enter inside of his throat she starts to struggle to play around then she heard Syaoran starting to moan which made her blush at that moment, but continues to struggle for him. Syaoran continues to shove Sakura down further as he was up to her waist. Sakura continues to go down his throat it felt like getting hugs and kisses from him in a whole new way. Sakura then felt an opening and she guessed that it was his stomach. Syaoran started to feel Sakura entering inside of him, so he swallows more of her as he was up to her legs as starts to give some hard swallow. Sakura started to curl up into a ball as she starts to enter more and more inside of him. Syaoran then gave one final hard swallow as he swallow her feet that was left, he sighed in relief, and patted his bulge stomach, but what he didn't know was that Kurogane had watched the whole thing and has some plans with both Syaoran and Fai as he walks back and eats the fruit that he got from the last world that he still had in his coat. By the time Kurogane got back to the site when he saw Fai he also notices a small bulge on Fai's stomach and he asked, "Wizard, did you just…" Hmm what swallow Mokona, yeah, I guess you could say that after I found a strange fruit then when I ate it the next thing I knew I started to swallow Mokona whole like you did before." Fai said leaving Kurogane a not so surprise look on his face since he had seen Syaoran swallowing Sakura whole. Kurogane walks towards Fai and grabs ahold of him and said, "You I'm going to do it again, right." "Mmm, now how could you possibly have known that, Kurgie." Fai said then Kurogane opens his mouth as wide as he could and stuffs Fai down his throat as fast as he could before Syaoran gets back here. Fai wasn't too comfortable with this, but he knew that Kurogane had a plan of what's to happen.

Kurogane was able to get Fai into his stomach as quickly as possible and just in time, too. Just as he finished swallowing Fai, Syaoran had returned back, even though Kurogane had saw Syaoran swallow Sakura whole, he could see a bulge behind his green cloak. Kurogane got up, but he wasn't sure if Syaoran could see his bulge stomach from swallowing Fai, then Syaoran said as he notices that Fai and Mokona weren't around, "Where are Fai and Mokona, Kurogane?" "I could ask the same for you. What happened to Sakura?" Kurogane said which made Syaoran a little worried, but he didn't notice that Kurogane was already in front of him. Syaoran looks up to see Kurogane right in front of him and he takes a step back, but then he notices the sleeping bags were missing as well and before he could say anything, Kuro grabs his side, opens his mouth as wide as he could, and he starts to shove Syaoran in head first as he slowly clamps his mouth around his head. Syaoran was now inside of his mouth, he starts to struggle only to cause Kurogane to moan, but he struggled anyway to see if he could get out of Kurogane's mouth. Syaoran then started to go further back to the back of his throat and he starts to go down his throat. It was a very tight squeeze; Syaoran could barely breathe because of how tight it was going down his throat. Syaoran continues to go further down Kurogane's throat, Syaoran then felt an opening, and then saw a very familiar person as he shouts, "Fai, what's going on here." "Hmm, I think that Kurogane wants us in here for some reason, but my guess is that he notices that you, Sakura, Mokona, and myself were cold from the last world that we were in that we had to camp out." Fai said as Syaoran continues to enter more and more inside of Kurogane's stomach. Kurogane then give one hard swallow as he closes his mouth as Syaoran's feet enter his mouth. Syaoran curled up into a ball as Fai helps him out in the best way as he could. Kurogane then sighs and pat his bulge stomach as he went to lie down in his sleeping bag as he said, "There now I won't have to hear any of you saying that you all are freezing or being cold." Syaoran was silent for a moment then Fai said, "Hehehe, well thank you very much Kurger Burger." Fai said Kurogane just grunts and falls asleep as he heard Sakura said her goodnight to Syaoran and Syaoran replies back along with Fai and Mokona as they all went to sleep.

THE END


End file.
